Such a differential gearing for a motor vehicle, which is designed as an axle gearing, for example, can already be taken as known from DE 10 2008 037 885 A1, for example. The differential gearing comprises a ring gear, which can be driven by a pinion of the motor vehicle. Moreover, the ring gear comprises an external toothing system. Furthermore, the differential gearing comprises a differential unit that can be driven by the ring gear for rotational speed compensation between wheels of the motor vehicles that can be driven by the pinion via the differential unit. In DE 10 2008 037 885 A1, with regard to a torque flow from the ring gear to the differential unit, a friction coupling is arranged between the ring gear and the differential unit, by means of which the ring gear can be coupled to the differential unit or can be decoupled from the differential unit.
Further, DE 10 2014 118 026 A1 discloses a drive module, with a motor and with a gearing and differential assembly. The gearing and differential assembly comprises a differential unit and a gearing upstream from the differential unit, by way of which the differential unit can be driven from the motor.
Furthermore, DE 10 2011 100 816 A1 discloses a drive assembly for wheels of a motor vehicle which can be driven by means of an electric machine and by way of a differential, wherein the electric machine comprising a rotor and a stator drives an input element of the differential, whose output elements drive the wheels of the motor vehicle by way of driven shafts. It is provided here that the annular rotor of the electric machine drives the input element of the differential by way of a translation mechanism and that the translation mechanism and the differential are integrated in the rotor.
In addition, DE 197 21 091 A1 discloses a two-position drive separating device for a differential in a motor vehicle.